Diciendo Adiós
by asallam1
Summary: One shot para Jasper. Bella horas antes de su matrimonio... es todo tan perfecto como parece? All human, OoC, AU.


**Hola a todos! Este es mi one shot del concurso de Jasper, y apreciaría mucho sus comentarios, ya que no pretende ser una historia completa sino **_**un momento en la vida de estos personajes**_**…**

**Muchas gracias a Alex por pre-leer para mí.**

**Un abrazo y espero que les guste.**

**P.D.: Este no será un fic completo, a lo más le añadiré un capítulo más.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Bella POV**

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
>Daddy's girl learned fast<br>All those things he couldn't say.  
>Ooh, she's a little runaway...<p>

...No one heard a single word she said  
>They should have seen it in your eyes<br>What was going around your head

_Runaway /Bon Jovi_

Me miré al espejo estudiándome atentamente en el que debía ser el día más feliz de mi vida.

El vestido blanco se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, las florecillas bordadas le daban un toque delicado de color y alegría, el velo me daba un aire etéreo y virginal, el maquillaje resaltaba lo bueno y escondía lo malo… y mi cabello brillaba reluciente gracias a los masajes y productos de belleza, mis zapatos eran preciosos y el tacón era manejable… Lucía perfecta.

Me estudié al espejo por un largo rato… pensando en lo que venía a continuación.

Y no pude hacer otra cosa que caer de rodillas y ponerme a llorar desconsoladamente.

Alice entró a la habitación al escuchar el ruido que producían mis gemidos de dolor.

-Bella… Bella qué te pasa? Estás enferma? Por favor no llores, por favor… tu maquillaje! Vas a manchar el vestido! –Exclamó tratando de quitarme el velo con el que me estaba limpiando los ojos.

Ella era mi mejor amiga, y la odiaba… pero en ese minuto la detesté aún más. Mi corazón estaba destrozado y a ella sólo le interesaba que todo saliera perfecto en la boda que tan cuidadosamente había planeado.

Alice no tenía la culpa, por supuesto, todo era mi propia responsabilidad. Yo sola había cavado mi propia tumba, pero irracionalmente, la odié un poco más por su ignorancia.

-Déjame Alice, ándate, déjame sola… -Rogué débilmente para evitar decir algo de lo que probablemente me arrepentiría.

-Bella no… no te voy a dejar, ponte de pié –Dijo tomándome del brazo.

-ÁNDATE ALICE! NO ME TOQUES! DÉJAME EN PAZ! –Grité perdiendo el control. Le tiré lo primero que encontré a mano, que resultó ser un zapato. Di en el blanco, golpeando su pierna y ella gimió de dolor y corrió hacia afuera de la habitación dando un portazo mientras marcaba números en su teléfono.

-Jazzy… si… es Bella… se volvió loca… está llorando y me atacó… por favor… de inmediato!... Ok, nos vemos –Dijo y escuché sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo.

Yo lloré aún más fuerte. A la última persona en el mundo a quién quería ver era a Jasper Whitlock.

…oOo…

Dos años atrás me encontraba en casa de Edward en la cocina, preparando todo para una barbacoa que haríamos en el jardín para celebrar su egreso de la escuela de medicina. Vendrían sus amigos del colegio y compañeros de universidad y parientes, y sería mi presentación oficial como su novia.

Mientras cortaba patatas para la ensalada, Edward se acercó por atrás hacia mí y me besó la mejilla.

-Esta es mi Bella! –Exclamó - Bella, te presento a Jasper, mi mejor y más antiguo amigo –Dijo orgulloso.

-Mucho gusto, dije girándome para quedar de frente a Edward y un hombre alto y guapísimo, de cabello rubio y corto y porte atlético. Vestía jeans y una camiseta que marcaba sus bien trabajados músculos… y me miraba expectante.

-Jasper Whitlock, señorita, para servirle –Dijo tomando mi mano. Su forma de moverse era segura y sus movimientos precisos, y me recordó un poco a cómo se movía a veces mi propio padre.

-Fuerzas armadas? –Pregunté.

-Mayor de la armada, base en Boston, pero estoy pidiendo mi traslado a Washington –Dijo con una sonrisa –Puedo preguntar cómo adivinaste? –Preguntó con una mirada curiosa.

-Mi padre era el jefe de policía del pueblo donde vivíamos, y todos los hombres uniformados se mueven igual –Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Jasper acaba de ser ascendido! –Exclamó Edward orgulloso por su amigo.

-Felicidades! –Dije impresionada, él se veía bastante joven para ser un Mayor -Cuánto tiempo llevas en la carrera militar? –Pregunté.

-Desde los 17 años, terminé mi último año de colegio en la academia. Desde entonces sólo he visto a mi familia y amigos ocasionalmente, pero espero remediar eso, partiendo hoy mismo –Contestó, con su acento sureño muy marcado y guiñándome un ojo.

…Mirando en retrospectiva, ahora sé que fue ese el día en que me enamoré de él…

…oOo…

-Bella… ábreme la puerta… -Rogó Jasper.

-No, déjame… estoy bien –Dije ahogándome, en pleno ataque de pánico. Mi corazón latía desbocado, sentía el pecho oprimido, mis manos sudaban profusamente y no podía dejar de llorar. Necesitaba escapar… quería morir…

-Bella si no me dejas entrar voy a derribar la puerta! –Amenazó él. Yo no necesitaba añadir destrozos a mi lista de calamidades. Gateé patéticamente hasta la puerta y le quité el seguro. Jasper entró inmediatamente y cerró con pestillo, para encontrarme en el suelo, vestida de novia y llorando como una magdalena.

-Bella… Bella, shhhhhh –Dijo arrodillándose a mi lado para abrazarme, posicionando mi mejilla contra su pecho, y efectivamente arruinando su camisa blanca con restos de maquillaje –Me puedes decir lo que te sucede?

-Nnn…nnn…noo –sollocé. Qué podría decirle? _"Me voy a casar con tu mejor amigo, pero te amo a ti"?_

-Bella, cariño… es que no te quieres casar? –Preguntó con voz seria, sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza y concentrarme en tratar de respirar. Él sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me limpió el rostro y la nariz.

-Gra…cias –Dije hipando.

-Bella, si no te quieres casar no te casas y punto estoy seguro de que Edward va a entender… a lo mejor toda esta parafernalia es demasiado para ti? –Preguntó tratando de adivinar cuál era mi problema.

Sí, efectivamente la parafernalia era demasiada, pero no era ese el problema.

…El problema es que amaba a otro…

…El problema es que lo amaba a él…

…oOo…

Una hora después me miré nuevamente al espejo, ya más calmada. Jasper tenía ese efecto en mí, nada se veía tan terrible en su presencia.

Él se había retirado para dejarme recomponerme y para comenzar con sus labores como padrino de matrimonio…

Qué había esperado de él? Una declaración de amor? No, Jasper era el mejor amigo de Edward, nunca me había indicado que tuviera el menor interés en mí más allá de la amistad. Todo era mi culpa, mis fantasías, mi estúpido y volátil corazón…

Cuadré mis hombros y me miré de cerca al espejo… con el maquillaje nuevamente en su lugar casi no se notaba mi crisis. Las fotos saldrían bien y Edward y yo nos veríamos perfectos en las páginas sociales del periódico del domingo.

-Bella –Dijo Alice golpeando la puerta tímidamente.

-Si? –Dije fríamente. Aún la odiaba. Yo me estaba atando a Edward mientras ella se quedaba con Jasper… Cómo podía ser eso justo?

-Ya es hora… -Dijo tímidamente, asustada de que le lanzara otro objeto por la cabeza.

-Voy –Respondí. Caminaría sola al altar, mi padre había muerto hacía varios años y no me sentía bien en reemplazarlo… en mi mente, Charlie caminaría junto a mí.

El primer paso por el pasillo de la iglesia fue aterrador. Cientos de personas mirándome atentas, el flash de las cámaras, y al final… al final junto al altar los dos hombres que amaba… uno como a mi mejor amigo, Edward, y el otro mi amor platónico, Jasper, lado a lado, esperando por mí.

Paso a paso me acerqué a ellos, con la cabeza en alto, ignorando a todo el mundo. Al llegar al altar Edward me tomo la mano y la besó. Detrás de él Jasper me regaló una sonrisa triste, que no llegó a sus ojos…

La ceremonia fue un suplicio, varias veces me sentí a punto de vomitar, el corsé me apretaba demasiado, la cercanía de Jasper me estaba matando, pero sobre todo, el amor en los ojos de Edward me agobiaba.

-Aceptas, Edward Anthony Cullen, a Isabella Marie Swan como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla por lo que te quede de vida? –Preguntó el sacerdote.

Edward me miró con la más dulce de las sonrisas y dijo –Acepto –Con voz fuerte y clara.

-Y aceptas, Isabella Marie Swan, a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo por lo que te quede de vida? –Me preguntó a mí.

Sentí que el mundo me daba vueltas, que mis manos comenzaban nuevamente a sudar, que volvía a tener taquicardia, que no podía respirar…

-… No… –Dije con débil voz, y la cara de shock de Edward y Jasper es lo último que recuerdo antes de que la niebla me envolviera y me fuera a negro.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué tal? Jejejejejeje… una "runaway bride"!**

**Comentarios?**


End file.
